


Kinktober 2018: Thranduil

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dominant Thranduil, F/M, Fellatio, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Disobedience:Tauriel gets punished when she doesn't follow her King's orders between the sheets.





	Kinktober 2018: Thranduil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for my dearest friend and beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley), and thought it would be a shame not to adapt it for Kinktober.
> 
> Warnings: dominant Thranduil, fingering, cunnilingus, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), orgasm denial, fellatio, cum swallowing

 

 **Day 9 of Kinktober:** ~~Titfucking~~ | **Sthenolagnia** (kind of) | ~~Bondage~~ | **Lingerie**

* * *

 

Flaming red hair lay intertwined with palest silvery strands, creating a shimmering work of art, reminiscent of fire and ice embracing. Candlelight caught on slick ivory skin as soft moans and whimpers filled the darkened room. Her back arched as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the swan-like column of her neck. Tauriel longed to twist her hands in the soft white strands that fell around her form like a curtain fashioned from moonlight, but he was holding down her hands above her head in a firm grip, asserting his dominance and keeping her stretched out below him. His touch felt like the sweetest torture the Valar could’ve ever imagined.

 

“Keep your hands above your head,” he commanded.

 

The King of the Woodland realm smirked at her needy moan when he bent his head to take a rosy nipple into his mouth through the pale green lace of the transparent nightdress he'd made her wear while giving the other a hard twist, all the while making sure to press his sinewy thigh against her burning centre. Tauriel was undulating against him in desperate abandon, trying to reach that sweet release his touch promised. The friction the lace created as it rubbed against her sweet spot was enough to make her moan. He was playing with her, drawing the foreplay out until all coherent thought had vanished from her mind and all she could see, feel, taste and hear was him. He was as arrogant between the sheets as he was sitting on that imposing throne of his.

 

Thranduil let his hand glide over her curves that were emphasised rather than hidden by the garment while kissing his way down her flat stomach. Instead of letting his hot mouth wander to where she wanted it the most, he shimmied back into a crouching position and took a slim ankle into his hand. Looking up at her from under his long lashes, he chuckled smugly at his lover’s state of arousal. He pressed a tender kiss to her ankle and then slowly licked up the inside of her leg, stopping just shy of her mound.

 

Tauriel unthinkingly moved her hands to reach for the back of his head, wanting to guide him to where she needed him, but Thranduil gave her a dark look and a sharp bite to the fleshy part of her inner upper thigh, leaving a faint bite mark.

 

“Now, be a good little elf, Tauriel. You know my rules,” he purred with an edge to his voice that promised pain should she disobey him.

 

She gulped and put her hands back above her head, gripping the intricate woodwork of the headboard.

 

“Please, my King,” she begged in a breathy voice.

 

Having bunched up the skirt of her garment, he let his lips brush over her dewy folds in a barely there touch before he continued teasing her mercilessly for a few more minutes, relishing in the desperate moans that came out of her mouth and the beauty of her writhing form underneath him. He kept eye contact with her as he lowered his mouth and gave a slow, firm lick. A sharp inhale was his answer, followed by a sound that was half moan, half sob.

 

Thranduil drew her long legs over his shoulders to give him free access to her sweet nectar, suckling on her engorged clit. He let his tongue swirl around her hardened nub in increasingly tighter circles. Holding her down, he sucked it into his mouth as he forcefully pushed two fingers into her heat, making her buck her hips.

 

Just enough pain that it wouldn’t overpower the pleasure his talented tongue elicited.

 

He moved his digits in and out, making sure to rub that spongy spot inside her that made her see stars. Tauriel dug her nails into the woodwork, leaving scratches, as his slow ministrations drove her to the brink of insanity without allowing her to tip over. 

 

“Please!” she cried out. 

 

“Please what?” he replied, sounding wickedly amused.

 

“I need you to -” A strangled groan left her lips when he let his teeth catch on her clit. “Please, my King! Let me cum!”

 

He chuckled. “Well, since you’ve asked so nicely.”

 

Adding a third finger, he sealed his mouth around her nub and sucked. Hard. She thrashed her head from side to side as the sensations became almost too much to bear. He bit down just hard enough to send a spike of pain through her, making her come.

 

“Thranduil!” she shrieked. The last syllable of his name sounded breathless.

 

He lifted his mouth from her pussy and allowed her come down from her high without removing his fingers, keeping a maddeningly slow rhythm that made her oversensitive walls twitch.

 

“Tsk,tsk,tsk. Did I give you permission to use my given name?” he drawled. “Now I’ll have to punish you, my dear.”

 

She shivered at the dark intent in his voice. “Forgive me, my King.”

 

He merely smirked and crawled up her body to settle his narrow hips between her thighs, positioning his hard cock at her entrance. 

 

“Keep your eyes on mine,” he ordered, sounding hoarse as he pushed into her tight passage and then added with an infuriatingly patronising smirk, “You can lower your arms now.”

 

Tauriel wrapped her legs around his hips and grabbed his biceps, feeling his muscles strain as he settled balls deep inside her. Panting, she looked into his glacial blue eyes as he began to withdraw slowly. The urge to close her eyes at the exquisite pleasure was overwhelming, but she did as she was told and refrained from giving in. When only his tip was still nestled inside her, he snapped his hips forward in a hard thrust that set a brutal pace. His rough groan let her know that he was just as affected as she was and turned her on even more. The feel of him filling her brought her rapidly closer to her second orgasm. She dug her nails into his arms as she felt that familiar ball of heat manifest behind her pelvis. Arching her back as he drove inside her, she knew she’d fall over the edge on the next stroke. His hips slammed into hers and then he...stopped. Tauriel frowned at him in disbelief, begging him silently to continue, earning a laugh.

 

“I did say that you needed to be punished for your impertinence earlier, did I not?” She didn’t think anyone could sound or look more smug, but she knew there was no negotiating with him.

 

He stayed immobile until the fluttering of her walls subsided and then started thrusting his glistening length in and out in a maddeningly slow pace. Her thighs quivered from the strain but he managed to keep her just shy of cumming. His moans, on the other hand, got more feral by the minute as she tightened around him. Losing control, he set a harsh pace that had her throwing back her head and almost brought her the sweet release she so desperately craved. 

 

Realising that she was going to cum any second, he withdrew completely, even though he’d almost been there himself. Sitting up at the edge of the bed, he told her, “Come here and put that delectable mouth to good use.”

 

Tauriel let out a frustrated moan, but did as ordered. Scrambling off the bed and kneeling down in front of his spread thighs, she grabbed him and slid her hand up and down. Immediately, his hand slid into her hair, guiding her mouth towards his throbbing cock. She eagerly enveloped his wet length, tasting her own essence on him. The groans that came out of his mouth spurred her on as Thranduil made her bob her head in a fast pace, forcing himself into her over and over. Her flattened tongue against the underside of his veiny shaft made him lose control and when she gagged on his length, he came with a feral snarl, making her swallow his seed.

 

Knowing not to withdraw without his permission, she kept suckling on his slowly softening member. He petted her hair condescendingly, making her want to bite down just a little bit. When she felt his hands on her upper arms, she let his cock slide free. Effortlessly, he pulled her up to straddle his lap and gave her a deep kiss that tasted of Dorwinion wine, herself and something that was purely him.

 

She wriggled her hips in an effort to communicate wordlessly that she wanted him to finish what he'd started and felt him smile against her lips in answer.

 

“No. You’ve been a bad little elf, Tauriel.”

 


End file.
